Beauty Eyes
by Lady Yuuki Cross
Summary: ...Esos ojos...son los de ayer... Alguna vez al mirar a un desconocido,has sentido tu corazon palpitar tanto que se saldra de tu pecho? ...-Me amas?-...-Desde el primer momento-... O que le amas y deseas vivir con esa persona siempre? ...No solo el dia, la vida mis ha dado un giro de 360 grados... Si alguna vez te sucede sabras cuan dulce puede ser el destino.One-shot ZxY & IxM


_Hola a todos nuevamente, uff hace una eternidad que no subo nadita de nada ^^', a todos aquellos que me han seguido hasta el momento un agradecimiento y aun mas a todos aquellos que han agregado a mis historias en sus favoritos o a mi en como su autor favorito y una profunda disculpa por dejar inconclusas mis historias, les prometo que pronto me pondre al corriente con todo, no dare escusas simplemente la verdad, he tenido un bloqueo literario, no se porque razon la inspiracion simplemente no ha llegado y la verdad prefiero demorarme en subir otro capitulo que subir mero basura o relleno sin sentido y que no aporta nada importante o interesante a las historias, asi que por favor sean pacientes y espero lo entiendan._

_Ahora a todos aquellos que leen pero no dejan reviews igual se los agradezco, solo espero que nadie copie los fics y si lo hacen por lo menos tengan la desencia de dar el credito correspondiente._

_Bueno este one-shot es como agradecimiento a todos mis seguidores y a todos aquellos lectores anonimos que se dan un tiempesito para leer mis historias, bueno esto surgio porque hace unos dias tuve que cambiar mi ruta de siempre a la escuela porque, bueno basta con decir que los politicos son unos ladrones idiotas,volviendo a lo que les decia, surgio por una situacion hermosa que surgio en el transporte publico hace como tres dias de la que fui testigo, la verdad es que me parecio tan romantico que me surgio la necesidad de escribirla, no puedo decirle que lo describo fielmente porque ni en un millon de a__ños seria posible describir las emociones de los protagonistas y algunas (o muchas), cosas fueron aportacion mia, aun asi creo que capture la esencia de lo que imagino ellos vivieron, (lo se o lo interprete asi por las miradas que se dirigian y lo radiantes que se veian), y de lo que yo vi._

_Realmente espero que disfruten enormemente leyendola tanto como yo al escribir, por cierto me hice amiga de la chica, le comente que habia escrito este fic basandome en ella y me dijo que pasaria a leer, no se si lo hara pero si lo lees, peque espero te guste la historia ^^_

_Oh si, casi se me olvida, una cosa mas antes de pasar a lo de siempre, en estos dias empezare a reesubir los capitulos de las historias que ya tengo, porque me puse a releer mis historias y la verdad habia cosas que no me cuadraban del todo, (en el momento que las escribi me parecieron bien, pero ya no), muchas faltas de ortografia y simplemente habia cosas que me parecieron demasiado redundantes o cursis, bueno el punto es que estoy reeditando y comenzare a reeesubir probablemente dentro de una o dos semanas._

_Bueno ahora si pasemos a lo de siempre:_

_Disclaimer: Vampire Knight no me pertenece, (eso ya esta mas que claro pero quiero evitarme problemas de cancelaciones), la serie asi como sus personajes le pertenecen a Matsuri Hino_

_Aclaraciones:_

_Es una historia original, totalmente ajena al mundo de Vapire Knight, unicamente utilice algunos personajes, si hay faltas de ortografia disculpen pero no me dio tiempo de limpiar el texto._

_Cualquier duda que tengan por favor haganmelo saber y la respondere con gusto,(no prometo que de inmediato pero lo hare), se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, halagos, cumplidos, criticas, sugerencias, menos ofensas, asi que por favor dejen Reviews, sin mas les dejo leer, hasta luego y que disfruten la lectura._

═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤══

**BEAUTY EYES**

Maldición, apenas son las 7 de la mañana y el día ya de asco, de entrada el maldito despertador se descompuso y me quede dormido, mi hermano se acabo el agua caliente y tuve que bañarme con agua helada y no tuve tiempo ni de tomar medio vaso de leche,salgo de la casa corriendo y frunzo el ceño al sentir el aire frío, ruedo los ojos hastiado al pensar que de seguro a medio día ya estará haciendo un calor insoportable y las cosas siguen empeorando se me paso el primer microbús, ya voy tarde y otros diez minutos mas de retraso esperando que pase el siguiente.

Después de mas de diez minutos pasa el otro microbús y como de costumbre tengo que irme en las escaleras, me acomodo lo mejor que puedo y volteo hacia los asientos tratando de ver por la parte trasera sino viene algún microbús alterno que pueda... esos ojos... son los mismos de ayer, su mirada que, hasta hacia unos segundos estaba perdida en algún lugar del cielo, se desvía hacia la mía y de pronto ya no estoy en el microbús sino en medio de un mar de aguas profundas color chocolate, segundos después vuelve a perder su mirada en la inmensidad del firmamento, quiero verlos, deseo perderme otra vez en ese mar, y de pronto algo me dice que el día acaba de cambiar.

De ves en vez nuestras miradas se encuentran y siento como poco a poco una sonrisa quiere escapar de mis labios, pero la disimulo o al menos lo intento, por fin las personas han comenzado ha bajar y puedo recorrerme hacia en medio lejos del golpeteo del viento, puedo verlos mejor, esos ojos que me han fascinado, estamos cerca y ya me es imposible disimular mi sonrisa cada vez que nuestras miradas se encuentran.

-Hola- susurro apenas audible, no lo pensé simplemente fue un impulso.

-Ehh?- su mirada, es cristalina, demasiado transparente, juraría que puedo ver su alma a través de sus ojos, sus labios se curvan en una fina y tímida sonrisa cuando mudamente me regresa el "hola", es bonita, sonrió también, su sonrisa se agranda, es hermosa, mas gente baja y el lugar a su lado queda vacío, me quedo de pie indeciso, nuestras miradas se vuelven a encontrar, volvemos a sonreír, me pregunto si sus labios serán tan suaves como parecen, sin pensarlo mas me siento a su lado, ella se quita los auriculares y apaga la música de su IPod, sonrio ante su gesto.

-Hola- vuelvo a decir, sus ojos me absorben aun mas.

-Hola- por fin puedo escucharla, su voz sedosa me hace sonreír aun mas.

Empezamos a platicar, me sorprende lo sociable que estoy hoy, pero estoy seguro que es por ella, este el efecto que su mirada ha tenido en mi; el microbús enfrena y nuestras manos se rozan, tal vez fue inercia, tal vez casualidad pero volteamos a vernos, una corriente eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo en cuanto nuestras miradas se encuentran, el mundo a nuestro alrededor desaparece, solo estamos nosotros y la complicidad de nuestras mirada, no solo el día, la vida misma ha dado un giro de 360 grados y la frase "amor a primera vista" ya no suena tan absurda, algo nos empieza a impulsar hacia adelante mientras nuestras miradas siguen encontradas, una segunda corriente eléctrica me hace zanjar la distancia que queda entre los dos y por fin puedo sentir sus labios, son mas suaves de lo que parecen, mucho mas y se amoldan perfectamente a los míos, es como si el destino nos hubiera estado reservando este momento; al separarnos puedo ver que sus mejillas se han tornado rojizas, es hermosa, pero lo bueno en la vida nunca es duradero y el destino nunca es tan benévolo, al llegar al final del recorrido del microbús nuestros caminos van en direcciones opuestas, deseo volver a encontrarla, pido por volver a ver esos hermosos ojos.

-Adiós-

-Adiós - y a tus hermosos ojos que me han cambiado la vida.

ஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜ

-Dame tu mano- dijo para ayudarle a subir el pequeño escalón que separaba la sala del recibidor.

-Me amas?- pregunto suavemente, tal vez para muchos fuera absurda esa pregunta cuando estaban a punto de casarse, pero ella quería asegurarse que no era un sueno, que realmente, después de tanto tiempo, algo bueno había llegado en su vida para quedarse. Sus ojos temblaban por el miedo que sentía, pero el no iba a permitir que perdieran ese brillo de alegría que siempre tenían, desde ese día se había prometido mantener esa felicidad en su mirada.

-Desde el primer momento-

-No me sueltes- dijo abrazandose tan fuerte pudo a quien le mostró lo hermosa que podía llegar a ser la vida y que no todo era crueldad.

-Nunca lo haría- la estrecho aun mas, si era posible, contra si, deseaba hacerle entender de una vez que nunca dejaría de amarla, aun mas allá de la muerte ella seria su único amor.

-Que no saben que es de mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia antes de la boda-

-Era inevitable cuñada-

-Bueno como sea tu vete ya, te la llevo cuando le arregle el maquillaje-

-Te estaré esperando-

-Ahí estaré-

ஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜஜ

-Esa sonrisa, algo bueno te paso hoy-

-Ehh? Como lo sabes?-

-Te conozco-

-Siempre dices lo mismo-

-Y siempre tengo razón no es así?-

-Es verdad, si, algo muy bueno me paso-

-Y que fue?-

-Creí que lo sabias-

-Te conozco, pero no puedo leer la mente-

-Mi vida ha cambiado completamente-

-Así que es eso?-

-Ehh? Entonces si lo sabes, no es justo-

-Apenas lo se-

-Pero si no te he dicho nada-

-A veces lo dices todo en pocas palabras, lo veras de nuevo?-

-Si, mañana y ahora que lo pienso lo he visto tomar el mismo microbús que yo desde que el año empezó, creo que lo veré todos los días-

-Me alegro por ti-

-Gracias, oh ya es tarde, ya me voy, no quiero el maestro me vuelva a dar un discurso sobre que el piano es sagrado-

-Es su pasión debes comprenderlo-

-Si lo se pero aun así es un poco molesto, bueno nos vemos mas tarde, te quiero-

-Oye espera dile a tu padre que te lleve-

-No te preocupes no me va a pasar nada me voy sola, bye te quiero-

-Son iguales-

-Es igual a los dos- dijo la mujer mientras su esposo la abrazaba por la cintura, se quedaron así hasta que aquella joven de hermoso cabello platinado y ojos chocolate salió de su vista, la mujer se solto del agrre de su esposo y entro en la casa despues de besarle tiernamente en los labios para preparar la cena y tenerla lista cuando su hija volviera.

El hombre dio una ultima mirada hacia el lugar por donde su pequeña se habia ido y sonrio antes de cerrar los ojos levantando el rostro al cielo mientras la brisa vespertina jugueteaba con sus cabellas, en paz y feliz de la vida que tenia le dedico un pensamiento a su difunto hermano "sin duda alguna deben estar muy orgullosos de Yūgao hermano", abrio los ojos mientras una viento perdido y calido le rodeo empujandolo en direccion de su casa.

═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤══

_Bueno, que les parecio?, espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews, aunque digan hola._

_Por ultimo creo que si queda claro quien es Zero y quien es Ichiru aunque no se mencionen nombres en todo el one-shot, y la "cu__ñada" es Maria, por el simple hecho de que la pareja de Ichiru y Maria se me hace muy bonita ^^_

_Bueno ARIGATO por leer y nos veremos pronto. Sayonara! ^O^_


End file.
